


A Garden of Roses in a Book

by Corinne_Nohrule



Series: Jonadio Colonial Philippines AU (Based on fanart by Yumesy) [3]
Category: Florante at Laura - Francisco Balagtas, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: And still in pre-relationship, Colonial Philippines AU, Crushes, Dio and Jonathan—still teens, Jonathan as Florante fits so well, M/M, at least in a certain someone’s dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corinne_Nohrule/pseuds/Corinne_Nohrule
Summary: When Jonathan brings something new to their latest rendezvous in the plantation fields, to Dio’s surprise, it’s a simple book. But as Jonathan reads it, Dio has a dream that may or may not reflect his inner desires and thoughts.
Relationships: Dio Brando/Jonathan Joestar
Series: Jonadio Colonial Philippines AU (Based on fanart by Yumesy) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029054
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Garden of Roses in a Book

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! I’m back again with a oneshot from JJBA, again! :D  
> Still in one of my favorite AU’s, the Jonadio Colonial Philippines AU by yumesy. XD
> 
> Anyways, some Filipino words and phrases are marked by numbers: eg. “(1)”; translations will be listed in the end for your convenience.  
> (And especially so, since Francisco Balagtas’s Tagalog prowess is like, super deep and archaic. Luckily, my uncle managed to help me find the English version of this Obra Maestra, and some of the stanzas recited later on are exactly from the book. :D)
> 
> Enjoy this new addition!

Today was but an ordinary morning for Hacienda Joestar, and the workers in the fields were going at their usual pace, picking up fruits and placing them in their bilaos, to have them sent to who knows where.

It would have been the usual morning, if it weren’t for the appearance of one young man sneaking out of the Hacienda’s mansion.

Jonathan Joestar, son of hacienda owner George Joestar, tiptoed out of the back door of the mansion. He evaded the watchful eyes of the doormen in charge, and without a moment’s notice, bolted towards the fields full of mango trees. Underneath his arm, held tightly by his hand, was a book that appeared recent; it was hardbound, the pages still secure and the cover remained pristine. As a matter of fact, the reason Jonathan dared to exit the confines of his home and into the fields was precisely because of the book in question.

In the meantime, Jonathan managed to find his person of interest, who was currently high up on one of the branches of the mango tree. The heir stopped below the foot of the tree, and waved up to the person above him.

“Buenos dias, Dio!” Jonathan waved, his eyes gleefully looking up to Dio. “I hope you aren’t going to be too busy today. I have something to show you!”

The blonde youth, crouching to sit at the branch he was on, gazed down at Jonathan. “You know, with you present to disrupt my job, chances are I’d be even more busy.” He crossed his arms, nonchalant.

Stating that made Jonathan pout, to which Dio responded with a teasing cackle. “I’m merely joking! Of course I want to see what you wish to present to me.” Dio soon hung upside down on the branch, with only his legs hinging onto it. “What is it?”

Jonathan took this as the cue to present the book beneath his arm, outstretching it to Dio’s view. The latter scowled. “The letters are upside down.”

The brunette shrugged at Dio’s minor complaint, and resolved this by twisting the book upside down as well, and with that Dio was able to read the title. “(1) _Pinagdaanang_ _Buhay nina Florante at Laura sa Kahariang Albanya: Kinuha sa madlang "cuadro histórico" o pinturang nagsasabi sa mga nangyayari nang unang panahon sa Imperyo ng Gresya, at tinula ng isang matuwain sa bersong Tagalog.”_

It was admittedly a mouthful for him to say, as he shortly expressed afterwards, “That’s a lot of words for a simple story title. That Francisco Balagtas guy better think of paraphrasing it.”

Jonathan chuckled. “Yes, but thankfully it’s better known as Florante at Laura.” His smile became impossibly bigger. “Father gave this to me as a present; said that it’s a nice piece where I can learn how to write poetry.”

“Right.” Dio drawled out, gazing once again at the title. Among all of the books that he read in the town library, this was one such book that he was unable to get even a single glance at. Apparently, Francisco Balagtas’s masterpiece was becoming a rarity in parts of the islands. It was published in 1838, after all, and more likely than not printing more books such as these would have taken some time.

But now, it appeared that Dio didn’t have to wait, as the book in question was now right in front of him. Finally, he would learn more about what the story was in full.

“This book, from what Father told me, is about a duke who falls in love with an Albanian princess. But unfortunate circumstances had happened, causing him to get tied up in a tree in the forest, which is where the story begins.” Jonathan explained, his words overlapping Dio’s thoughts. The former sat down and laid back against the mango tree’s trunk, opening the book. “I came here since I wanted to read it together with you.”

Dio did a double take with what Jonathan had said. “W-What—-!” Then his legs lost their grip on the branch, but thankfully a pair of arms were able to grab him mid-fall. Jonathan held onto Dio firmly as he laid the latter safely to the grass below their feet. “Thanks...”

“No problem!” Jonathan responded, going back to his place against the tree trunk, opening the book to where he left off when he first read it the day before. “You’re going to love this story...it’s one tale that has me hooked on its premise.”

“Truly? Oh well, if it makes you happy...” Dio said, sitting down beside Jonathan, taking a peek at the page he was currently in. With that settled, Jonathan began to read out loud as passionately as he could for his little audience.

“(2) _Sapagkat matuwid ang sa haring saysay_

_Umayon si ama kahit mapait man,_

_Nang agad masubo sa pagpapatayan_

_Ang kabataan ko’t di kabihasnan._

_Ako’y walang sagot na naipahayag_

_Kundi ‘haring poo’t nagdapa sa yapak;_

_Nang aking hahagkan ang mahal na bakas_

_Kusang itinindig at muling niyakap._

_Nag-upuan kami’t saka nagpanayan_

_Ng balabalaki’t may halagang bagay,_

_Nang sasalitin ko ang pinagdaanan_

_Sa bayang Atenas na pinanggalingan...”_

The sound of Jonathan’s voice speaking in the local vernacular had Dio experience a certain feeling. One that was pleasant, and very familiar to his ears and heart. If it were anyone else who was reciting the verses, Dio wouldn’t have been interested to listen. However, since it was Jonathan’s voice doing the storytelling, well, the teen was immersed in the epic’s lines and feelings.

Yes, it was indeed a soothing kind of feeling—-so soothing, it made Dio’s eyes droop for a second. But his eyelids continued to drop even more with every word Jonathan spoke out loud, and subconsciously, Dio’s head lulled to rest at Jonathan’s shoulder.

———————————

When Dio opened his eyes, he suddenly found himself in a garden full of roses. Puzzled, he looked around for a bit, and behind him he spotted a castle made of stone, high and mighty. Did he somehow get transported into the Kingdom of Albania itself?

The blonde youth took tentative steps around, slowly being captivated by the vibrancy of every red rose that was in full bloom. Tempted, Dio reached out to grab one, but as he did, he noticed the sleeve of the shirt he was wearing. It was no longer that off-white camisa de chino he always wore in the plantation, but a fancier dress shirt, one that appeared to belong to royalty. Inspecting himself more, it seemed that he was fully dressed to the nines. Dio was stunned by this—he never really wore anything very ornate such as this outfit.

Just then, he heard footsteps on the grass below the soles of his feet, and so Dio turned his whole body and called, “Who’s there?!”

Entering through the arch of the garden, it was none other than Jonathan, also dressed up in a regal outfit. He was dressed in the finest robes, decorated with pearl, topaz and sparkling ruby accessories, one of them being a golden circlet that a singular jewel in the middle, pressed against his forehead. When he looked closer, Dio recognized that outfit, the same one that the main character, Florante, had worn in the book.

‘Does that mean...?’ Dio began to think to himself, only for his thoughts to be overtaken once more when Jonathan broke the silence with his voice.

“(3) _Liwanag ng mukha’y walang pinag-ibhan_

_Kay Pebo kung anyong bagong sumisilang;_

_Katawang butihin ay timbang na timbang_

_At mistulang ayon sa hinhin ng asal.”_

Dio didn’t know why, but his face was gradually becoming heated. The tone that Jonathan—or Florante, Dio didn’t care—had used in saying those words had an impact on him. There was passion in the other’s eyes as he continued.

“(4) _Sa kaligayaha’y ang nakakaayos_

_Bulaklak na bagong hinawi ng hamog;_

_Anupa’t sinumang palaring manood,_

_Patay o himala kung hindi umirog.”_

Jonathan had walked closer to Dio as he kept reciting, and stopped as soon as he was inches closer to the other teen. His hands, once vacant, now grasped Dio’s right hand, gazing at him with that same passion and devotion shining in his eyes. The blonde youth’s blush became deeper, yet he couldn’t bring himself to interrupt—Jonathan was simply too good with his way with words.

“(5) _May sakit pa kayang lalo sa tindi_

_Sa ang sumisinta’y mawalay sa kasi?_

_Guniguni lamang di na ang mangyari_

_Sukat ikalugmok ng pusong bayani...”_

Then, without further prompting, Jonathan raised Dio’s hand to his lips, laying a kiss against his fingers, lingering.

The blush that once was on Dio’s face now spread to his ears. How dare Jonathan be so...so...well, his thoughts suddenly became blank, his mouth speechless. Jonathan’s lips parted from Dio’s hand, but the latter could feel the former’s breath against his fingertips. Implying that the heir wasn’t going to part with Dio anytime soon.

“Jonathan...” Dio spoke, tentative, with plenty of questions running in his head. And knowing that he wasn’t in the plantation and this was definitely a dream, he wondered if this was something that his mind was trying to tell him about his bond with the Hacienda heir.

“Are you...confessing to me?”

The other teen gave no more spoken word, just a simple nod.

Dio blinked once, letting his hand—still in Jonathan’s grasp—curl up in a tender hold.

“If that’s the case, then...”

——————————-

Meanwhile, Jonathan was looking incredulously at Dio, who was fully asleep, mouth uttering slurred speech.

“...I guess...I....lo—” Dio’s head suddenly dipped downward sharply, in part since Jonathan moved his shoulder an inch away from him. That abrupt movement made the young blonde shoot his head up, fully awake and aware.

“Huh?! What, where...” Dio rubbed his eyes, familiarizing himself with his surroundings. It was still daytime, the sun already at its highest, and both he and Jonathan were beneath the mango tree’s shade, like before. Dio pivoted his head, and noticed Jonathan staring at him.

“I fell asleep, didn’t I?”

Jonathan gave no words, only a nod, a sympathetic smile on his lips.

“Goodness, that means I must have missed some of the words you read out loud.” Dio groaned, his cheeks dusted with a light shade of red by embarrassment. “And I probably said some things in my sleep too, if my drool is any indication...”

Jonathan gave a tiny giggle at the scene before him, but otherwise, he decided not to poke fun at Dio for it. Goodness, he can be so cute without even trying.

“Hey, Jonathan?”

“Yes?” The brunette asked, his hand remaining on the page where he last read before Dio woke up.

“...Do you mind if you read more of it? The words sound pleasant coming from you.” Dio requested, with a dust of compliments at the end. He scooted back beside Jonathan, his right arm touching the heir’s left.

Jonathan let out a tiny gasp, blushing a bit at the proximity, but otherwise smiled and complied.

As they continued reading together under the shade of the mango tree, Dio’s eyes lingered on the illustration of Florante and Laura, their hands clasped together tenderly. His mind wondered—would he and Jonathan have that kind of bond, affectionate and devoted? Or was it just a trick of his heart, from its long-held desire to be loved from the lack of such?

Little did Dio know, that Jonathan was gazing at him with similar thoughts, his blue eyes turning soft from Dio’s figure. Even as he recited the words and stanzas in Francisco Balagtas’s written masterpiece, no words were truly able to describe the newfound whirlwind feelings the heir had in his heart for this boy right by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> (1): “The Life of Florante and Laura in the Kingdom of Albania: Culled from a publicly-displayed "cuadro histórico" or painting which describes the events which were occurring during ancient times in the Empire of Greece, and penned by one who enjoys Tagalog verse.”
> 
> (2): “Because the king had spoken true,  
> Father acquiesced though it grieved him  
> That, too early, to carnage must be consigned  
> My youth and inexperience.
> 
> Lacking any ready response  
> Except Lord King, I knelt at his feet,  
> And when upon them I was to plant a kiss  
> He lifted me to my feet and once more embraced.
> 
> We sat down together and discussed  
> Strategies and matters of consequence;  
> When I was about to recount my travails  
> In Athens whence I had come...”
> 
> (3) “The radiance of his (her) face was no different  
> From that of Phoebus newly rising;  
> His (her) dainty figure well proportioned  
> And suited to his (her) demure motion.”  
> (I changed it to ‘his’ since Jona’s referring to Dio in this case X3)
> 
> (4) “Such a joy is like that  
> Of petals drizzled with dew.  
> Whoever has the good fortune to witness  
> Is dead or insensitive who is not enamored.”
> 
> (5) “Could there be a pain more intense  
> Than for a lover to be parted from the beloved?  
> What is imagined becomes reality,  
> Enough to cause a valiant heart’s collapse.”
> 
> The verses are derived from Florante at Laura, from the following chapters:  
> “King Linceaeus and Florante” (Si Haring Linceo at si Florante) and the beginning of “Princess Laura” (Si Prinsesa Laura): (2)
> 
> “Princess Laura” (same as above): (3) and (4)
> 
> “First Love” (Unang Pagsinta): (5)
> 
> Feel free to give feedback! :D


End file.
